


2k and his Hunky Dib- not yet written

by Angel_Bee_blue



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 2k is smol, 2k no longer de ages, Dib is a good boyfriend, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, They’re both stubborn, dib is buff, he tries y’all, sorta dubcon, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: 2k was a horny little bug, and he got what he wanted, no matter how much work he had to do. Dib would fuck him, 2k was sure of that.
Relationships: 2k/buff Dib, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 10





	2k and his Hunky Dib- not yet written

Lol haha imagine actually writing lol


End file.
